The present invention relates generally to the field of welding systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for reducing capacitor ripple current in constant voltage welders for reducing capacitor heat and improving welding operations.
Welding systems, such as metal inert gas (MIG) and flux cored arc welding (FCAW) welding systems, may supply a constant voltage, variable current to a continuously fed consumable electrode being fed through a welding gun, which then creates an arc between the consumable electrode and a work piece. The power supply of the welding system may have a capacitor or a bank of capacitors to smooth the output voltage. In higher power welding systems, a single capacitor may be insufficient to smooth the output voltage because the capacitor does not have any limitation on current other than its own equivalent series resistance (ESR). As a result, the capacitor may generate a substantial amount of heat as it charges and discharges during the welding process. To dissipate the heat generated, a bank of multiple capacitors is typically used to share the load. Unfortunately, the bank of capacitors adds to the cost, size, and complexity of the welding system.